


Dare

by Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs



Series: Fanfic Friday [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs/pseuds/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs
Summary: A game of truth or dare forces Lance and Keith to confront some certain truths.





	Dare

“Whoever thought it was a good idea to play truth or dare,” Lance said, his arms folded, “has got to be the biggest idiot in the world.”  
  
Keith glared at Lance, because it was his idea in the first place. “Dude,” Keith said, checking his watch, “it’s only been … one minute.”  
  
“Only twenty-nine more to go,” Lance mumbled. He jumped when he heard a branch snap, which made him land against the tombstone they were sitting next to, which made Lance jump again. “Stupid Pidge and her stupid dare!” Lance screamed.  
  
“That’s what you get for bragging how often you come out to hang around in the cemetery.”  
  
“I wasn’t being serious! It’s not like that wasn’t clear.”  
  
Keith glared at Lance, because Lance certainly made it sound like he spent more time in this cemetery than his actual house.  
  
Lance sighed, then curled his legs up to his chest. “I really, really hate this place.”  
  
Keith glanced up where he could see the lights of Lance’s house. He could barely hear the laughter of the party going on without them. “Haven’t you lived here your entire life?”  
  
“Yeah,” Lance replied, “but this cemetery has always creeped me out. My room looks right out into it, which makes it easy to imagine monsters and zombies coming to kidnap me in the middle of the night.”  
  
“Then why did you brag so much about hanging out in here?”  
  
Lance mumbled something Keith couldn’t make out.  
  
“Could you repeat that?” Keith asked.  
  
“I could,” Lance said, a faint blush on his face.  
  
“Lance.”  
  
“Okay fine! Hunk told me that he heard Allura say that you like guys who are adventurous and brave, and I was hoping you’d like me more if you thought I liked to hang out in a cemetery in the middle of the night. Are you happy?”  
  
Lance and Keith stared at each other, Lance’s blush becoming far more apparent on his face.  
  
Lance laughed weakly. “Ha ha, I certainly got you there didn’t I? Why would I have a crush on you? I mean, that’s not to say you aren’t good enough for me to have a crush on you, you totally are. I just mean that—”  
  
“You really thought that I would find you more attractive if I thought you liked to hang out in a cemetery in the middle of the night?’  
  
Lance curled into a tight ball. “Yeah,” he squeaked out.  
  
Keith scooted closer to Lance. “First off, hanging out in a cemetery is stupid, creepy, and a little disrespectful to everyone buried here. Second, you don’t need to impress me.”  
  
Lance turned his head, one eye peeking above his knee.  
  
It was Keith’s turn to blush. “Romelle told me that she heard from Pidge that you might have a crush on me. That’s why I came to your party.”  
  
“I’m going to kill Pidge when we get back inside,” Lance said.  
  
The two of them scooted closer together and held hands, waiting for Pidge to call them to tell them that their time was up.

**Author's Note:**

> Success, I got this published on time!


End file.
